Perfect Opposite
by enigmaticdrscully
Summary: When you're given the chance to be with the person you miss most, would you take it? How do you live when every force seems to be conspiring against you? What can one letter do to change William's fate unknowingly?
1. Soup or salad? Fuck eat both

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, then I would be a 54 year old man who goes by the name of Chris Carter. **

**A/N: This is set in season 9, during Provenance; before and after. Mostly in Scully's POV, though that may change depending on my mood. When I do decide to change POV's I will use a fun little symbol to show this.**

**The rating may change to M for some content, not sure if that will happen or not. That will be somewhat later chapters though. **

The sunlight was streaming through the curtains; I opened my eyes and blinked against the harsh light. I lay there curled up in my blankets not wanting to move, I rolled onto my side facing the side of my bed which shouldn't be empty. I was finding it very difficult to sleep without Mulder there, his comforting light snore, the way his arms would always make their way to me. He's been gone for three weeks and I still expect him to be there when I open my eyes. I quietly padded into the kitchen after tying my robe around my waist, listening for any signs of a waking William.

I entered the kitchen and saw an envelope sitting on the table. Surprised that the letter deliverer hadn't woken me or William, I looked around for some sort of evidence of the intrusion, but saw nothing. I walked over to the table and picked it up; it was a plain white envelope, with only one word on it. My name. The writing wasn't familiar at all which is what drove my curiosity out of the cautious state. I opened it and enclosed was a single sheet of paper which held one word: _trust. _Once I fully unfolded the paper a plane ticket fluttered out and landed on the table. I picked it up and read it. It was a one way flight from Washington to Arizona and it was leaving at 2:40 this afternoon. I questioned the validity of the letter, whether or not I should trust it and go –trust no one- flashed through my mind. I suddenly occurred to me that this was quite possibly from Mulder. The letter containing no detail, the lack of hostility and threats made this seem possible. I looked around my apartment with a smile on my face. I don't know how he does it, it infuriates me that I was not told of this before-hand, but then if I had, it wouldn't be the surprise I bet Mulder was hoping for.

I went into William's room to wake him for breakfast, I really didn't want to wake him but my mother would be arriving shortly and he needed to be fed. He looked up at me baffled at my glee filled expression for a moment then smiled a beautiful toothless smile back. I picked him up and hugged him until he started to squirm. I walked back into the kitchen with William this time; I got some Cheerio's out and poured them onto the tray of his high chair. He sat their quietly fisting Cheerio's into his little mouth, watching me as I bounced around my seat in excitement. I knew it was ridiculous to get this excited over the prospect that this may not even be Mulder- but I just knew, and for once I was following my instincts. By the time I had showered, William had been bathed and eaten it was 11: 21; my mother will be here any minute.

My mother finally arrived at a quarter passed 11. She was taken aback by my cheerful face and overall happy air about me. I plopped William into her arms and told her I quickly needed to pack. She tried to speak to me but I was already rushing into my room. I got a bag that could hold everything I'd need for a two night stay. I figured I could wash anything if I had to. I grabbed some t-shirts, jeans; yoga pants my lacy undergarments and socks, put it all in the bag, zipped it up and grabbed my purse. I headed back out into my living room and plopped down confusion written all over her face. I told her I need her to look after William for a few days, that I'm not sure how long I'd be gone. I didn't tell her about Mulder, I don't know why, but I felt like she didn't need to know that, specifically because if she knew it was Mulder she'd be hounding me with questions and then her mind would take her to realize what we would be doing for the next couple of days. My mother thinking about my sex life just isn't something that appeals to me. So all I said was that something urgent had come up and I had to leave immediately.


	2. Are you infected with black helicopters?

**This is an M rated chapter for anyone who care... I am not going to indicate where because it's annoying when people write stuff in the middle of stories. So figure out when it's coming up and stop reading it if it makes you uncomfortable. **

When I arrived at the airport I started to get nervous. Why could I be manipulated so? It's not manipulation if it really is him. And I would regret my decision forever if it was Mulder and I didn't go. This internal debate continued all through security and into the waiting area. I sat down on one of the god awful chairs that don't seem to suit anyone's body shape. I tapped my fingers on my leg getting lost in my head once more while I waited for the boarding to commence. Finally we got to board the plane, I was on the wing, naturally, but it doesn't really matter compared to who I'm about to see again. The ride seemed to take forever and I was completely oblivious to everyone else around me. When we landed everyone headed off in the same direction, like cattle. Once most of the others dispersed to get their luggage, I was suddenly extra grateful that my bag was small enough to be considered a carry on. I scanned the airport, looking for anything. Any sign that he was coming for me. I stood there for a good 20 minutes, about to give up and try and find a motel when big strong hands were suddenly wrapped around my waist. I turned around quickly to find myself face to face with Mulder. I gasped, I couldn't believe it is him. He was smiling at me. Oh how I longed to get lost in his deep hazel eyes, and now I was; in the middle of the airport. His arms are wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck, we stood like that just gazing at each other- communicating silently all the love and worries that we couldn't bring ourselves to voice out loud. Mulder lowered his head to mine and captured my lips with his. I pressed myself up against him and he held me tighter, my tongue brushed against his lower one begging for entrance which he admitted. Our tongues and teeth clashed in a passionate frenzied kiss, re-learning all the crevasses that we had missed. We both reluctantly pulled away panting, reminding ourselves that we are in a public place. He leaned his forehead against mine and we stared at each other once more. I realize I don't care who saw, I was happy and in his arms once again.

We walked out to his car, both sporting goofy grins, arms wrapped around each other's waists. When we got to the underground parking lot he finally broke the happy silence.

"Where's William?"

I paused, searching his face, "With my mother". He looked slightly disappointed but must be realizing what that means for us. I gave him my classic eyebrow raise. He responded with

" I was just hoping to see him again, the last time I saw him he was only hours old. But, I am glad that we have all this time together… alone." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I smiled up at him, told him William would know who he is when it is safe for him to return to us, I show him pictures and talk all the time. He smiled a beautiful smile. You could still see the disappointment in his face from not getting to see his son. I patted him on the arm. "One day you'll see him again. And when you do, it'll be magical." He seemed to be reassured by this because he turned away and pointed out his car. It was a crappy beat up old thing, but the car didn't matter to me, it was the man driving it. He leaned over the console and gave me another passionate kiss, but this time it was brief. He pulled away and started the car, laughing at my disappointed face. "Plenty of time for that later love." He said and I smiled.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I had no sense of time anymore, I could tell we'd been driving for a while but it didn't matter- the longer we drove the longer I got to stare at his face, to memorize all the wonderful contours once more. He kept stealing glances at me as well, and every time our eyes met we would smile at each other. He would slowly tear his eyes away and back to the road. The ride was silent, but the comfortable silence that comes with people who don't need to speak to communicate. Turns out we'd only been driving about half an hour when Mulder pulled up into a motel. Surely this can't be the place where he has been hiding. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he knew what I was asking, he said he is going to explain inside. He came over to my side of the car and laced his fingers through mine. He is gripping my hand very tightly, I gave him a reassuring squeeze, and he looked down and planted a kiss on my forehead. We walked into our room; it was nice as far as motel rooms go. I sat down on the bed while he was doing something over by the dresser. He turned around when he sensed my eyes on him. I was taken aback once again by his eyes, but this time it was because they were full of love. I wanted to jump him right there, but my curiosity won out once again. "So Mulder, mind telling me why we're in a motel?" I inquired.

He coughed, " Well Scully, see, umm… okay." After a reluctant pause he continued. " I've been hiding out in a trailer, with Gibson. I figured that there would be more room for us here to ahh- stretch, plus you're not exactly the quietest person in the heat of the moment. Which could've lead to some awkward mornings with Gibson, especially since he'll know well everything…" He trailed off at seeing my expression. I giggled and beckoned him forward with my finger. I sat on the edge of the bed; he came to stand between my knees. I pulled his head down and whispered in his ear "you're rambling" I felt him shudder as my breath traveled over his skin, which pleased me to no end. His hands are planted firmly on either side of my face; my fingers are knotted at the base of his neck playing with his hair. He turned his head and captured my lips with his, our tongues clashing against one another, I pulled back slightly and lightly bit his bottom lip causing him to moan into my mouth I smiled and pulled back slightly in need of air.

During our kiss we seem to have ended up lying down, he is pressed against me. I love the sensation of being pressed under him, feeling all of him. I squirmed causing him to moan once more. He brought his head back down and kissed my mouth, he slowly worked his way down my jaw and to my neck, sucking on the sensitive spot he discovered years ago. I gasped when his tongue started tracing my collar bone. I could feel a familiar wetness rush between my legs and I knew that I needed him now. I started to unbutton his pants, when I reached his zipper he looked down at me and I smiled back at him. He got to work on my shirt, massaging my breast as his other hand found its way down into my panties. He turned his head, I assume a little surprised at how wet I already was for him. I finally got his pants off, he did a little shimmy to rid himself of the garment altogether I then ripped open the buttons on his shirt in one smooth movement and took that off. He was now hovering above me looking gorgeous, once he finally got my shirt off we both set to work on my pants, they came off rather quickly. Then he paused. He looked down on me seeming to take me in. I studied his face and saw nothing but pure love and lust. I hooked one knee behind his and ended up flipping us over so that I was straddling him. He looked surprised at my quick little manoeuvre, I giggled and brought my lips to his ear and began nibbling on his ear lobe. I kissed him once more on the lips while my hand found him. He was throbbing in my hand wanting to do exactly what I needed. I sat up a little and guided him in me. We both paused, grateful that he did so, so I could adjust to him. I started slowly, watching him the whole time. He suddenly grabbed my waist and flipped us over so that he was on top.

I looked down on her, so happy that she was here with me now. I was slowly pumping into her. Long slow strokes the fast hard ones, surprising her. Her thighs are locked around my waist; the headboard is banging against the wall which seemed to make the whole thing more erotic. We were both sweating and panting, I could tell she was close her muscles clenching around me. Screaming out my name, I loved when she did that. Each moan from her brought me closer to the edge. With one final thrust we came together. I flopped down on top of her, knowing she likes the weight.

I hadn't realized how much I missed this until it was over. He was lying on top of me, remembering that I liked him there. I kept kissing his cheek, over and over and stroking his head while he whispered words of love to me. Eventually he rolled off of me and onto his side, he propped his head up on his elbow, I turned to face him and snuggled in close. He held me tight, breathing in my scent. We slowly drifted off into a content sleep.


	3. Look up and smile for a satellite photo

**So this chapter is pathetic. Basically just fluff. I have run out of ideas of what to write- I know where I want the story to go, just not how to get there. So if anyone has any suggestions let me know. **

When I woke up I was sprawled sideways across Mulder's chest. I shimmied down and turned so that my head was once again at his level. He was still asleep, breathing even deep breaths. I smiled; out of everything we've been through he can look so peaceful and carefree while he is sleeping. I snuggled my nose into his neck and inhaled his musky scent. The scent that was all Mulder. His clothing that sit in my closet are starting to lose his smell, it's now that I appreciate him even more. Realizing how much I need him when I don't want to admit it to myself. I continue to stare at him, studying the contours of his face. I bring my hand down to his navel; softly but slowly drag my nails up to his collar bone. This causes him to stir; he sighs and turns his head to face me, smiling. I peek my eye out from under his chin to look at him- this angle makes his nose look extra-large so I start to laugh. Then suddenly my laughs turn into full belly laughs causing me to sit up, all the weight and depression I've been carrying with me ebbs away. He looks at me like I've lost my mind. All I can do is point to his nose and continue laughing. He scowls at me which just makes me laugh harder. Mulder just sits through the whole episode looking amused. Finally my laughter subsides.

"What was that all about?" Mulder asks giving me another look.

"I-I don't even remember anymore…" I trail off; he's looking at me suspiciously.

"No- I will not accept that as an answer. You were laughing harder than I'd ever seen and you pointed at my nose. So what's wrong with my nose hmm? Don't you like it?" I chuckled again.

"There's nothing wrong with your nose Mulder. It's just, the angle and your nose being what it is…" I smile at him. He continues to look at me with suspicion.

"And what is my nose exactly Miss Scully? Enlighten me. Please, tell me what it is about my nose that amuses you so." He pokes me in the side playfully.

"Oh you know full well what your nose is." I flash a wicked smile back at him.

"You know Miss Scully", he says crawling towards me. "you should be very cautious about what you say… you never know what may…provoke someone" And with that he tackled me, pinning me to the bed.

"No! I'm innocent!" I squirmed until I somehow managed to break free of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" He asked turning over onto his back so he could see me.

"Oh you know- I'm feeling a little dirty. Need to get cleaned up." I winked at him. He scrambled out of the bed and fell on his face. I tried to stifle a chuckle but couldn't. He got up and slowly walked over to me with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He went for my waist but I leaped over to the bathroom door, ran in a shut it. I heard a slight nocking.

"Why Miss Scully, are you sure you don't need any assistance… for those hard to reach places?"

I giggled. "Nope, I'm okay. You just relax Mulder." I stripped down making sure that his shirt hit the floor with a loud enough noise. I turned the water on and turned around expecting Mulder to be there. He wasn't. I went back over to the door and opened it; Mulder was lying down on the bed facing the bathroom door. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled. "What are you doing Mulder?"

"Exactly what you asked me to. I am…relaxing." I glared at him, he just smiled back.

"Well it's a shame you now decide to listen to me, this shower is going to be oh so lonely without the presence of a big strong man." I said in a flushed voice. He growled and ran after me to the bathroom.

The water was beating down on our bodies; I was pressed up against the wall. Mulder's hands were everywhere- they felt like fire on my skin. He trailed kisses down my neck over my collar bone and back up. When we finally both came down from our euphoric high we towled each other off and went back into the room.

As we sat on the bed leaning against each other I finally decided to tell him what has been on my mind. "I can't stay you know. I have to get back to William."

He sighed "I know, I just- I just wish we could all be together, as a proper family." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just miss you both so much. I'm sure Gibson's getting sick of my thoughts. No doubt he's getting a full show just how much I miss you." I turned and looked him in the eye.

"Okay that is more than I need to know, I don't need the thought of Gibson knowing our every intimate detail. But he's got to be used to it by now. We will be together again. William, you, me. You are mine forever. We may not have any legal binding, or have had a fancy ceremony. But I know the depth of love I feel for you, sometimes it all hits me at once and it can get overwhelming; then I think of you and I know you feel the same. Because we're connected like that. Unspoken." I said all this while keeping my gaze on his. We sat like that gazing at each other, I don't know how long.

I got up and started changing into the other outfit I had put in my bag. Mulder just watched me, his eyes filled with love and pain. "I know you know that I don't want to go. I also know you know that I have to. You are not safe while I'm here and neither is William." Upon seeing his look I held up my hand. "No I did not tell anyone where I was going, not even my mother who is watching William." I sighed. "We can't do this again. It's too painful for me to separate from you. We will meet again, once it is safe. But for now we will just have to communicate via email. I'm sure you can find time once in a while to get to an internet café." He nodded, by now I was once again seated on the bed. He pulled me close.

"I've become a regular at a little place two hours from where Gibson and I are staying. Apparently they don't get many customers, for I've only been in there a handful of times and those were all to email you." He kissed my check. "I'll bring you to the airport, but first I want to show you this little café." He stood up and pulled me with him. "Common G-woman! We need to get some food into you- at the very least some caffeine." I chuckled at this. We made our way hand in hand to his car.

**Okay so there is some information- I suddenly got an idea, not much of an idea, but an idea nonetheless. But more ideas are still appreciated. **


	4. Don't put cheesecake in your pants

**I know it's been a couple of days since my last update. I haven't forgotten yet – I may sometime in the future but not yet :D Anyway, I was at my cottage, no internet. But I did manage to find time to write you this! ... which isn't much. **

It was a short drive to the café, Mulder and I held hands the entire way. I mostly enjoyed the scenery, which wasn't much. Lots of open spaces; you could be killed on one of these roads and no one would ever know. Nice morbid thinking. Mulder had a silly grin on his face the whole time we drove which was about three hours.

We pulled into the café parking lot. It wasn't what you'd expect, it is small dusty and you wouldn't have been able to tell it was a place of business unless of course you already knew. He got out, came around and opened my door for me. "Now who says chivalry is dead?" He shrugged and continued to smile. "If all you're going to do is smile at me the whole time I may as well leave. William does the same thing." He let out a small chuckle at that.

"Chivalry will never be dead when I have you… you, I live to serve." Nice I thought. I am being waited upon. We walked up to the door and he held it for me, guiding me into the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back.

There is a stump little lady behind the counter, a couple of tables and computers to the side. No one else is in the establishment, which I like. No one to stare, no one to figure out I am holding hands with a fugitive. He sat us down at a table in the corner, a spot that would be away from prying eyes- if there were any. The little lady came over and asked us what we'd like. We both just ordered coffees, mine with cream and two sugars, his black. She walked back over to the counter and I turned to look at Mulder. "It's cute." He nodded along. "Seriously. I am not going to be given a response? Contrary to what you may think, I do like human interaction. You may be fine talking to yourself but I like to talk to others." I said with a small smile. The lady came over and handed us our coffees. I thanked her and she walked into a back room. "Mulder stop staring at me." I said feeling the blush rise up to my cheeks.

"No… I need to capture your face like it is now. To help me picture you with me when I'm here."

"Mulder…" He cut me off with a kiss. I sighed, perhaps there's no sense talking to him when he's being like this- sentimental. I sipped my coffee; he continued to stare at my face. I took this as an opportunity to stare back at him. I will never get tired of looking at him. His hand was still wrapped around mine- he was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

We finished our coffee and went for a small walk down the road. The sun was beating down on us making our palms sweat, yet we still didn't let go of each-others hands. We still weren't talking, just enjoying each-others company. We got back to the car got in and drove back to the motel.

Once again he came over and opened my door; this time once I stood up he scooped me into his arms. I giggled. "Mulder! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, what does it look like?" I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. He opened our motel door and flung me onto the bed. He lay on top of me, kissing my neck, raging a war against my libido. I moaned and dug me nails into his back as he started massing my breasts. He continued his kisses, as we quickly flung our clothing off. I got to his belt and couldn't get it open. He laughed.

"Stupid belt" I muttered.

"It's not. A. Stupid. Belt. It. Keeps. My. Pants. On." He said between kisses.

"Well now, that is our problem right there." I panted. His hand found his way into my panties when i finally got his belt open. He rubbed his thumb over my clitoris making me moan into his ear, which caused him to shudder. I slipped my hand into his boxers and found him hard and ready for me. I started to pull them off, but he stopped me.

"First, this must go." And he flung my bra across the room. "See, now we're both equal."

"I never knew you were so into equality Mulder." And with that I sat us up and took his boxers off. I ran my hands up and down his chest, stopping, and then slowly raking my finger nails down the middle of his torso right to the base of this penis then back up again. He moaned and gripped my hips. We rolled over until he was once again on top of me. I squirmed a bit and he realized I was trying to get out of my panties. He was so eager that he ripped them off. I almost complained, they were my favourite ones but his ministrations distracted me. He was kissing his way down my stomach; he lightly brushed his finger-tips against my inner thighs making me wiggle. Then he was there. Right where I needed him, he was sucking gently on my clitoris, then slowly pumping two fingers into me. The pace was agonizingly slow, and he knew this. Then I felt my inner muscles contract and the sweet release I'd been waiting for took over my body. When I came down from my high he was looking down on me pleased with himself. He kissed me passionately, so happy that he could cause these physical responses so quickly. I then flipped us back over so now I was straddling him. "Your turn big boy" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. I then proceeded to lightly trace my tongue down his torso and up the shaft to the head of his penis. I took him into my mouth, or as much as I could and started sucking, slowly moving my head. Taking the same agonizingly slow pace that he did with me. I could feel him twitching in my mouth, I knew he was getting close and I didn't want it to end this quickly. So I stop and kissed my way back up to his mouth. He lay there panting as I kissed him, capturing his pouty bottom lip between my own and sucking lightly. He groaned and grabbed my hips pulling me up so I am hip to hip with him. I could feel his penis throbbing against my thigh; I ground down on him making his breaths come in sharper.

As fast as I could I lowered myself onto him and slowly began to pump on him. He matched my slow pace thrust for thrust, we knew that the slower we took it, the longer we had each other to enjoy. He sat up; we were in the middle of the bed. One of my legs is wrapped around his waist and the other was hooked around his arm. He brought my leg up to rest on his shoulder, this opened up a whole new set of nerve endings for me. I tried to keep my pace slow but I needed release, and so did Mulder. He was pounding into me so hard that we toppled over, which resulted with him on top of me. My head was hanging off the bed now, and we continued our fast, hard pace which made us fall off the bed entirely. He stopped pumping and looked at me and I smiled telling him I was fine. He smiled back relived and continued. We made our way across the floor, I'm probably going to have serious rug burn tomorrow, but right now I couldn't care less.

Eventually we stopped, both having been relieved of the built up pressure. We got up and he spooned up behind me on top of the covers. We quickly fell asleep.

It was 4pm by the time I awoke, I sighed realizing that we have now used up our time- that I really must get back to William. I miss him terribly, and I hope that one day Mulder will be able to come back to us. For these meetings can no longer continue. This meeting itself has put Mulder at a great risk. I contemplated all this while once again staring at his long, lean, muscular body. Fifteen minutes later his eyes fluttered open, it may have been due to the fact that I was stroking his chest. He jumped when he saw me staring at him. "I really do need to go now…"

"I know" He sat up and cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my face. "I just wish you didn't."

"Me either. But I miss William; I need to see him, our baby. I've put you at enough of a risk already and William will not grow up without a father."

"We don't know that- how long will I have to stay in hiding to protect him? He may grow up without me anyway… I need to be able to see you again."

"I-I can't. Not again, the separation is too painful. And even though you may not be there, and I stress the _may not_, he will know who you are, what you do for us, until you can return." I smiled at him and rubbed my hand up and down the length of his arm. We sat like this for a while, me sitting in his lap, just holding each other. "Mulder…"

"I know Scully, I know."


	5. Shit Happens

**I swear this is starting to go somewhere. I just get distracted very, very easily. Anyway, in the episode Firewalker, does anyone else find the thing that comes out of the people's necks look like a dick? I think a resemblance is there… a weird deformed one. AND I really hate her giant red sweater kind of maroonish, it's like she was attacked by a yarn factory and it started to eat her. Nom nom nom. **

We arrived at the airport at 5:06pm. Mulder walked me to the counter to buy my ticket. I asked for the first flight out, which is at 6: 30. So Mulder and I sat down in the uncomfortable waiting chairs. We sat there holding hands, fingers entwined, not talking. I'm resting my head on his shoulder; I am entranced while watching his chest move up and down with each breath. His head is leaning on mine, his other hand resting on my thigh, slowly rubbing up and down. I sighed against him, then kissed his shoulder when they called my row for boarding. I sat up and he brought his right index finger under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. So many things unspoken, deals, promises, hopes and most of all our love was conversed in that simple gaze. He got up, pulling me along with him. He stood there not wanting to let me go, I squeezed his hand. Reluctantly he let his death grip on my hand go. Not letting me go entirely, he rested both hands on my hips. I reached up on my tip toes, he bent down and we shared a passionate kiss- once again in the middle on an airport and I still didn't care.

I pulled away, chuckling at his pouted face. "Soon Mulder, we will be together again."

"How do you know?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Are you claiming to have psychic abilities?"

"Hah, no Mulder- you know I would never…" I smiled seeing he was teasing me. "You ass," I gently swatted his arm. "No, I just know. You and me. Scully and Mulder. One without the other just isn't right. We will be together again." He leaned down and kissed me once more, so aroused by my certainty. I pulled away once again, "I need to board now, they're almost ready for the next row." He nodded in response. I turned away, my eyes tearing up. I will not cry. Not here. When I'm home. I got my ticket checked once more and they sent me through the tunnel to the plane. I look back; he smiles a sad smile and walks away. Back into hiding for who knows how long.

There is a baby on the plane, sitting with the woman next to me. I now could not stop thinking about William; I needed to see him again. There is an ache when I'm away from him, even when I'm only going to work. I'm not speaking to the woman, too afraid to make any social connections, I loose everyone I care about anyway, I just keep stealing glances at her baby. Eventually I dozed off, for the next thing I know the plane is landing.

I went back to my apartment, not yet ready to be face with the bombard of questions my mother will throw at me. I climb the little steps to my first floor apartment, and dig my keys out of my purse. It's then that I find a ring. Attached to my key chain, is a beautiful engagement ring. Simple square diamond sitting on top of gold band with platinum flakes. My breath stopped in my throat and I sank down on the floor against my door and started to cry. Through my tears I slipped the ring on my finger, and swore that no matter what, I wasn't going to let anyone use our engagement to hurt us. I slowly rose to my knees, and unlocked my door- I don't need my neighbours finding me breaking down in the hall. I stumble in and stop in my tracks. Something's not right.

I took a quick survey of the room; everything seemed to be in its place. I made my way through my apartment, then when I got to Williams room I saw what my body picked up on. His crib was flipped over and the rest of the room was a mess. I started to panic. Had my mother brought William here and they're both lying dead somewhere? Who had the audacity to come here and destroy my son's room? Did they come here to harm my son? Stupid question Dana, no one's going to come in and mess everything up just because they felt like it. No. They were after something and that something is my baby. With a full out panic attack about to ensue, I ran back out to my car and drove as quickly as I could to my mother's house.

I ran out of the car, almost falling up the driveway. I pounded on her door. A few seconds later she appears looking concerned. When she sees it's only me she relax' a bit, until she takes in my appearance. She quickly ushers me into the house. I see William playing with blocks in the living room and suddenly I can relax once more. I stared at my baby before turning to my mother.

"Dana, what happened?"

"I came home, and William's room and I didn't know where you were!"

"Calm down, why would we have been at your place?"

"I-I do not know… I just saw William's room"

"And what was wrong with his room?" My mother asked in her gentle questioning voice.

"It was a mess! Destroyed, someone was on a mission to hurt my baby." I rubbed my hand against my face.

"Dana! What is that! Is that what I think it is?" My mother was suspiciously happy for what I just told her. I looked at her weird. "On your hand. That lovely ring." Oh right.

"Yes, yes it is." She hugged me tight.

"It's to Fox, isn't it?" I smiled into her shoulder.

"Yes mother, _Fox_" She pulled me in for a tighter hug. Now needing no explanations as to where I'd been for the past two days.

I went over to the living room and picked William up; he smiled at me and made a grab for my hair. I thanked my mother and left. William was very quiet on the drive home, he didn't even gurgle. Once I pulled into the parking garage I called Reyes. "Monica? It's me… I need you and Doggett to get over here." I said without any emotion in my voice. "No- no I'll tell you when you get here. Meet me in the parking garage, it's not safe." I turned around and unbuckled William and put him in my lap. His back resting against the steering wheel, I lightly jiggled my legs making him smile a small toothless smile. I reached over to the passenger side and pulled his little blue hat with ears on his head. It isn't necessary but it's just adorable. A car pulled into the garage, doors slamming shut, and I hear one pair of heels accompanied by normal footsteps. I got out of the car and looked over, and there is Doggett and Reyes. Monica sees me and starts to hurry forward, she's unsure of what to do, whether or not our friendship is close enough yet for a hug. I see it written on her face. I hold one arm open and she bends down and hugs me. I know she's a more physical being, and even though this is slightly uncomfortable situation for me, I allow her this to reassure herself. I turn over to Doggett. "Someone broke into my apartment while I was gone." Monica gives me a questioning look; I shake my head and give her and 'I'll tell you later' look. "I need you to help me find out who it was, whoever did this is still out there and I can't have them coming back, they will not hurt my baby." I didn't realize I was squeezing William until he let out a squeak, I look down and loosen my grip on him but still have him as close to my body as possible.

Doggett knows just what to do, and he goes off to find witnesses and get a sweep on my apartment done while Monica stays behind with me. Without saying a word she takes William from me and puts him in the back seat, while I get in the driver's side. Monica hops into the passenger seat and we drive over to her new apartment.

We silently make our way into her bed room and make a pillow barrier for William. He looks so small and vulnerable lying there among the pillows. I then go to the den while Monica fetches us some beverages. She comes back in and sits in the armchair across from me. She steeples her fingers together and looks across at me. I sigh, and look over to her bedroom then down at my lap, I lace my fingers together. It was then that she noticed the ring on my finger and just like my mother, put two and two together to reach the inevitable conclusion. She stared at me, more in a curious manner.

"How? When?"

"When, yesterday, though it was a surprise for me and I didn't know Mulder was even thinking of this… and how, what do you mean by that? I found the ring on my keychain if that's what you're wondering."

"Yes, but also, how is this going to work? He's in hiding for who knows how long, and getting married wouldn't exactly put him in the unknown whereabouts list."

I paused momentarily, thinking of the best way to answer her; I decided that it would be best to give her all the information I can. "Well, there is no marriage in planning. Occasionally we can correspond via email, but that's about it. The only way I know he's alive is from those sporadic emails, and I believe that Mulder wants me to have a certain- certainty that he will return to me. That my heart belongs to him and his to me… in a way I think he's under the impression that I would forget him. Silly man, how would I ever forget him?" I then hung my head down and resumed examining my cuticles. Monica sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"I suppose he's uncertain as to where you hold him. As a friend? As a lover? Partner? I would think that by giving you this engagement ring, it's like you said to give you the certainty that he's going to return." I look up at her, my eyes slightly teary, trying to will myself not to cry I've done enough of that. "But also that he can show you that you mean all those things to him, he can never have anyone else and he wants you to know that." A hallow laugh escaped my throat.

"How could he think there would ever be anyone else? It's been him for years and this isn't going to change anything. He had me the moment I learned that his crusade was also for me, not just Samantha."

"He doesn't know Dana, you need to tell him, tell him you found the ring and say all of what you've said to me to him. Tell him what you feel."

"It just feels weird, talking to him about this- we've never needed to, just one look and we knew exactly what was being said. Our emails have shown our need to be with one another, the passion in which we need to company, the familiarity…" We sat in silence for a few moments, listening to Williams sleep noises.

"Dana, one day this will all be a memory. Something you both get to look back on and think about how lucky you are to be with each other. Mulder will return, he's done it before, from the dead nonetheless and he will do it again, all for you." Is this really how people see us? Do they really see the tip of the iceberg? Monica seems to be forgetting how hard this is for me as well. I've got William to keep me company, sure, but it's not the same waking up without Mulder's long lean body wrapped around mine. I lean back on the chesterfield and stare up at the ceiling. My eyes start to get heavy; I let out a content sigh and close my eyes. Monica comes over and tells me to rest, she pulls me over so that I'm lying down, she pulls of my shoes and jacket then covers me with a thin blanket. I smile, suddenly drifting off- finally being able to sleep without Mulder with me. Knowing he wishes he was with me, and Monica's kindness, friendship and presence are what allow me to sleep. A sleep undisturbed from terrible nightmares about Mulder.


	6. Semicolons Galore!

**I'm not sure if this story is even making sense, but I'm exhausted so naturally I write; which results in stories that don't make sense. But now there isn't the Mulder presence, which is depressing, but I'm trying to keep Scully kind of cool and distant like she was that whole season. Which was great acting on part. But I feel like she would've opened up to Monica, they were chummy and she delivered her baby- that gives people a bond. I also don't like calling her Reyes. I apologize profusely for switching tenses at any point in this story.**

**This is for Jimelda because I can do that. **

**I've run out of ideas for things to happen in between things that I want to happen. **

_Running, faster and faster- yet not fast enough, I feel my heart pounding in my breast like a reckoning. It seems to know our time is almost up. I feel the heat rising off the concrete and into my feet as I run blindly-hopefully towards my freedom. And there- I see it, the way out. A sudden brilliance of light, I ran onwards, feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins. There I was- on the way to freedom. I looked around; I had made it out of the conduit and saw that I was now at one end of a clearing; I then noticed that it was raining, with a slight rumbling of thunder. I shadowed my eyes against the rain. And there; standing at the other edge of the clearing was a man. His head downcast, wearing all black. He looked up and suddenly I saw his eyes, the beautiful hazel I've come to know so well. I started running towards him, the faster I ran the farther away he would get. Eventually he disappeared from my view altogether. I sank down on my knees in and cried out in frustration. Then he was there, at my side, holding me, rocking me back and forth. I looked up and he kissed me with enough passion to start fires to wet wood. We kissed and kissed, oxygen doesn't seem to be a problem. I am immersed in him, the feel of his mouth, the softness of his tongue against mine…_

I suddenly woke up, and groaned realizing it was just a dream. I rolled over and fell right off the chesterfield. Sitting up and opening my eyes, I tried to make out what had just happened and where I was. I quickly discerned that I am at Monica's. I rubbed the back of my head and saw Monica slumped over in an armchair. The blanket she had placed on me was tangled around my legs causing me to stumble as I got up. Interesting, I go to Monica's and I get clumsy. I walk passed her sleeping form and into the bedroom to see William.

He is lying in the same spot, silently flapping his hands at the ceiling. I smiled and walked over to him. "What do you see? Hmm?" I sat on the bed, giving him my finger to play with. "See anything interesting up there?" he turned his head to face me and gave me his famous toothless smile. He suddenly started to squirm, "What is it? Are you hungry?" As soon as I said hungry he immediately flapped both of his hands enthusiastically. I picked him up and walked into Monica's kitchen. "Let's see if Auntie Monica still has some baby food huh?" I rummaged around her refrigerator until I found some puréed peas. I got a tiny spoon and go back to the den, sit on the couch and prop a pillow on my knees to help support William. I feed him small amounts at a time, closely watching his facial expressions for any sign of distress; while also watching Monica. She moves a lot in her sleep, and has somehow managed to half lay half sit in the arm chair with her head hanging off the side without waking up. She's going to feel that in her neck when she wakes up. I decide to wake her and send her to her bedroom, I place William down in the chesterfield divot and walk over to her. "Monica?" I gently shake her, "Monica?"

"Hmm." One of her eyes tried to open.

"The bed is open for you, I have William here." She slowly opened both her eyes and blinked.

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, a little after 6" She grunted.

"I have to be in Kersh's office at 8; now that I'm awake I can take my time getting ready."

Monica's morning routine of getting ready is coffee, half hour of yoga, shower, food, then leaving. While she was eating her breakfast I sat across from her bouncing William on my knee. I looked over at her, waiting for her gaze to meet mine. "What you said last night, is it true? Do you really think Mulder and I will be together again, soon?" William, sensing the atmosphere change stopped fidgeting and looked up at me.

"Yes. I do. I can sense things Dana and I've just got a strong feeling that you and Mulder will be together, _soon._" She put the emphasis on the word seeing my sceptical face. "Maybe sooner than you realize." With that she got up, put her dishes in the sink and left.

I sat there thinking about Monica's last statement. '_Maybe sooner than you realize.'_ How would she know. Does she realize how high she has just raised my hopes? I get up and create a fort for William by flipping the table over pushing against the wall and the counter, then adding two chairs so he could not escape. I plopped William down and went over to her laptop.

Thankfully she was a little more trusting than I and had left it so that the welcome screen doesn't appear after the screen saver. I quickly logged onto my email to see if there was anything from Mulder. And there is was, the lone email- waiting, begging for me to read it. I opened it; it started with the same greeting he always wrote:

_Fm: Trust_ To: _

_Dearest Dana, _

_I have suddenly realized the full impact of what our small time was on my life. I never thought it would be so hard to move on, but once again I find myself at the beginning- struggling to exist without you near. My thoughts of you have not been this close to the surface since the first week of our separation. And I can tell Gibson is less than pleased, I believe he has looked up to you as a sort of mother figure, and to hear those thoughts about you greatly disturbs his calm demeanour. _

_The feel of your soft skin pressed against mine, the sounds you make when I get you to the moment of bliss, set me on edge. _

_I can not continue like this. Living out here without you, without being to hold you in my arms knowing you're safe. I have not just been sitting out here- I have been looking for answers. Searching for our truth. I feel as if I am close now Scully, closer than we've ever gotten. Which leads me to believe we will soon be together, but as of now we're not but know that until we meet again my soul rests with you. _

_Mulder. _

I stared at the email, reading it over and over. Finally I came up with a response.

_Mulder, _

_I know what you mean; the separation is doing terror to my sleeping habits. You never leave my mind, and I find I can not get anything done. I sit and stare, dreaming of what our lives will be when you're free. _

_Seeing those words, 'our truth' makes me want to run to you- I hope you do know that whatever you choose to do I am here. I miss you, William misses you. Come back to us safe my love. _

_Forever yours, Dana. _

I clicked send and watched as my words have been sent out to him. I picture Mulder sitting in the little café, waiting for my response. I know there won't be anything to respond to within this conversation. I head over to the kitchen to grab William, cleaning up his fortress before I leave.

I drove to my mother's house, seeking solace. When she opened to door I collapsed into her arms and began weeping. Letting out all my frustration and fear that I would not allow myself to respond to for the past month. She led me over to her chesterfield and sat down with me cradling me in her arms as I was with William. Slowly rocking me, whispering comforting words in my ear.

Once I'd finally cried myself out, I felt much better- for finally bracing and letting those emotions take over my body. I gave William to my mother and told her I was needed at work. She gave a slight protest, but realized that it was falling onto deaf ears and allowed me to leave. That was a lie, there was no body for me to examine, but I needed to be there, to feel useful.

As I waited for the elevator to the basement I heard people cracking jokes about 'Spooky' Mulder and Mrs. Spooky. As the elevator doors dinged open I climbed in and turned to the small group assembled in the corner near the water cooler, I coughed a small throat clearing cough and they all turned to look at me. Just as the doors were about to close I smiled a 'fuck you' smile and flipped them off. The last thing I saw before the doors closed were their shocked faces. That in itself gave me immense satisfaction.

When I got down to the basement office I saw Monica sitting at Mulders desk with files, counting on her fingers.

**The use of the word chesterfield by the way, if for the soul amusement of Jimelda, and well anyone else that finds amusement in the word. **

**I feel like the flipping off of the agents must have triggered a happy/ good natured day for her. This naturally made me think of Improbable. I love that episode. **

**That last sentence is like salad at a restaurant, it's a promissory note that food will soon arrive. The food in this case being the rest of the story, which will not be as good as food after a salad. But I'm fucking crazy so deal. **


	7. Clothespins and Apples

**First I'd like to apologise for my spelling and the fact that I spell apologise two different ways. And the fact that the emails just went fuck this! And didn't go the way I made them go. Yes, I am too lazy to fix it and upload it again, hence the apology here. Oh and the beginning thingymajigger like this, I wrote 'Which was great acting on part.' In my word document it actually has Gillian Andersons initials. But I suppose the letters G and A were in the fuck you party with the emails. **

**This for the two people actually reading this. WOOHOO! One, I'd like to thank ****XFoxMuldersGirlX**** for actually reviewing and making me feel like I should keep writing to entertain you. And Jimelda because you constantly ask if I'm writing it and you know where I live so if I don't you might come and get me… **

**Yes that was a sarcastic WOOHOO! But I do still love you.**

**And a Happy Birthday to one David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson, who both had birthdays while I was writing to trying to write this chapter! **

_**** End of the episode Improbable. So, a couple hours later****_

The mysterious man who just disappeared on us was still on my mind, so I decided to call Monica.

"Hello?"

"All right. I need to know."

"What?"

"What my numerology is. My number. Whatever you call it. What am I?"

"You're a nine."

"Which means what?"

"Nine is completion. You've evolved through the experiences of all the other numbers to a spiritual realization that this life is only part of a larger whole." Monica telling me that spiritually I know that this time on earth is only part of it filled me with a sense of contentment. The mystery man crept back into my head. "Dana, are you there?"

"There's something else that's bugging me."

"What's that?"

"Who was that man?" I finally questioned.

"God knows." I pictured Monica giving me a half shrug as we both hung up. I sat propped up in bed, for a couple of minutes thinking over what Monica had said about my karmic number being nine, from the description of it, it felt right.

Suddenly I didn't feel so lonely. Monica is the only other person I've allowed myself to get close to besides Mulder and she was being a great help, emotionally and with William. And I am engaged, to Mulder. The thought made me smile, though we will not be getting married anytime soon, the opportunity is always waiting for us. Eventually I drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of Mulder, just like the other night, but this time they were happy dreams, not the usual terrifying ones. Dreams of us together, a happy family.

I woke up to William crying softly. I got up and tied my robe around my waist and went to his bedroom. I bent over his crib and picked him up. He immediately stopped crying and placed a hand on my face staring into my eyes. I felt a warmth spread through me which evaporated once he removed his hand. He snuggled his head into my neck and I pressed him close to my body. Holding my baby made me feel safe, and euphoric, the miracle that was never meant to be. I rocked him side to side slowly keeping him to my body. I smiled down at him then kissed his tiny cheek. Since he calmed down I decided to start some chores, first thing on my list was laundry. I went back to my room and grabbed the bin, tipped it over and watched as all the clothing that I've accumulated for two weeks came tumbling out onto my bedroom floor. As I was sorting my clothing out I picked up Mulders gym shirt. I brought it up to my face and inhaled his scent closing my eyes in order to preserve the scent into my memory longer. I tossed the shirt onto the bed and brought the rest of the clothing out to the tiny little laundry corner. I tossed in my undergarments, upon seeing Mulder's favourite black lace bra on the top I felt a pang in my chest. I wonder how he is doing, how crazy he must be driving Gibson… when we'll be together again.

I walked back to William's room and stopped in my tracks, William was staring intently at his mobile and it was slowly spinning. This still worried me, ever since the first time I've wondered if I should take him and run, all the danger he is or could potentially be in. I walk over to his crib, pick him up and walk over to the kitchen to feed us both.

I had gotten myself and William fed to our contentment when I heard the washing machine beep. I get up and lift William under the armpits, "Let's go big boy". He smiled at me, the more he did that the more he reminded me of Mulder. I set him on top of the dryer and loaded the damp clothing into the dryer. I turned it on and it immediately started to shake, William shrieked with glee, his tiny round face turning red.

An hour later the laundry was all done and William was wiped from the exciting dryer ride so I put him down in his crib. I needed to relax, get the X-Files off my mind fun as the latest case may have been. I plopped down on my pluffy white couch and picked up my book called _Elegance of the Hedgehog_. I was about to start reading when my stomach gave a little gurgle, realizing that my toast and yogurt was probably not sufficient I went to the kitchen and grabbed and apple. I then saw something white peeking out from underneath the bowl. I picked it up, it was another letter. How had it gotten here? I then noticed the hand writing and calmed down. I went back into the couch snuggled into the pillows and read.

_My dearest Dana;_

_I have gotten this letter to you once again- though this time in a different manner. Do not question the safety of your home; it is quite safe let me assure you. This letter is meant to be short but informational, I do not have much time to write it, and I am not currently trusting the internet. _

_I have heard rumours that I am coming to you, to take some files from the basement office. Let me assure you that this is not true; I am not going to take any files because I know that the files of rumour are locked away in your apartment. Now don't frown, this is good news- it'll help you spot the imposter. _

_All my love, Mulder. _

I got to the bottom of the letter and for some reason felt uplifted. Mulder made it seem like it was so much work to get these letters to me. And for that I loved him, that he cares enough to do this. I still need to tell him what the ring means to me, how I feel, and how these letters help me through our time apart. I looked down at my left hand, clutching the letter, the sun bounced off the ring magnificently and I started to silently weep, curling myself into a ball I wept until I fell asleep. I woke up to a lowed pounding. I slowly opened my eyes wondering how William could be making so much noise; I then realized it was coming from my door. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way over to see who it was. Low and behold, it was my mother. How she always has such impeccable timing I will never know. I told my mother not of the letter, for our communication must remain secret, but of Mulder, my thoughts of how our lives could be. She sat there holding my hand. Just as she was about to speak, William made his first noise in hours. I got up to get him; he really was a very well behaved baby, sometimes I wondered if he was too good. I brought him back to the chesterfield and handed him over to my mother, he smiled up at her and she smiled to him. It amuses me to see them together. I walked into the kitchen to start some tea when I heard my mother call out to me.

"Dana?" I came back into the room.

"Yes?"

"Is, is he always like this?"

"Is who like what? William so quiet? Yes, you should know as well as I do, you spend just as much time with him if not more." She chuckled lightly at that.

"No, not William, Fox."

"Fox? Where did this come from?" I then noticed that she had picked up his letter which I had left on the coffee table. "Oh…" I peaked at my mother from under my eyelashes. She seemed pleased with what he had written, and I am thanking god that Mulder didn't write one of his dirty letters.

"Oh, Dana" She gushed at me. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" I hesitated.

"Well… umm. It's not safe for Mulder anywhere, he's been writing to me, sporadically to tell me things, things he can't keep bottled up."

"You mean there's been more than one? Oh Dana that's wonderful, I promise, I have already forgotten about them." I chuckled at that.

"You don't need to forget about them, just don't talk about them. Though I don't know why you would…" My mother smiled up at me.

"Of course not, you know- I came by to tell you something before leaving with William but I can't seem to remember… you have to get to work soon don't you?" I nodded in response. My mother got up, gave me a quick hug and left. The absence of my mother and baby did nothing to damper my mood. The slight happiness I've been carrying around since I flipped off the bastards in the hall. I felt buoyant, and more confidant that Mulder will be back soon. I showered and changed, then headed down to Quantico.

**Yes, I am aware that the mystery man's name is Bert or something like that, Mr. Bert? Or Mr. Burt… I really don't care, and they don't say it in the episode which means they never learned his name. Deal. **

**I'm trying to decide if I want to make this a super long story, or to make a separate one and name it Amor Fati II, because I have plans. But like I've said before I don't know what to put in between the things I have planned. And if I put nothing in between it would be jumpy resulting in this making even less sense. So let me know if it should be super long or not… oh and there will be like a time jump, a couple of years… haven't decided how many yet. I do know that at some point I would like to end up after IWTB. Yes my author note thingys are getting longer and longer. **

**It is a real book, Elegance of the Hedgehog it's really good, and sad. I cried. It's by Muriel Barbery. **

**Who else likes waffles? Anyone? Waffles vs. Pancakes. I think it could be a catchy show or something. Like that new one umm Whisker Wars or something. BWAHAHAHA**


	8. Campaign of misinformation

**Oh! Oh! What is this? This is part of some of the promissory meal. The last chapter was like that awkward waiting period in between the salad and the meal… this is like when you first see the food emerging from the kitchen. Unless of course this chapter tanks which means that this analogy turns into the food emerging from the kitchen coming close to the table then BAM nope not for you, it's for the people at the table next to you that fucking arrived after you and yet they still get their food first… **

**I must confess I'm a failure, I never thought of saying who is writing the letters… now I think I should. Hmm who will I choose? **

My day started normally enough, my students all seemed to realize there was something different about me. I kept my usual mask up- but the glow I was feeling must've been evident. The bell rung and dismissed the students, I quickly left the room and went to my office, some of my students were trailing me.

"Dr. Scully." The second tallest out of the three students following me said.

"Sorry. After lunch, all questions after lunch. Thank you." I replied and headed into my office. Don't these people have food to think about? I am starved, I made it to my desk and began to open my Tupperware container when my office door opened and non-other than Leyla Harrison entered my doorway.

"Agent Scully?" Oh man…

"Leyla Harrison, what a surprise." I tried to force a smile, as I continued to try and eat my lunch.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I should have made a call first. How have you been?" I looked at her kind of put off and grabbed my container.

"Oh ah, busy. And yourself?"

"I'm back in accounting now. Happily, mind you. No regrets. Although I did relish my big adventure on the X-Files unit last year." I pull out my container and once more begin to open it, I then look up at her, my manners floating to the surface.

" I have about five minutes uh, before my next class. Can we talk while I eat?"

"Not a problem." I grab a half of my sandwich and go to take a bite when Leyla opens the file and shoves the picture of the dead woman in my face. I pull out my 'what the fuck are you doing' face mixed with amusement at her boldness and stare right at her.

"It's an X-File. I'm sure of it." I reluctantly put down my sandwich, wishing she would leave so I can just have some peace and eat my lunch. I quickly put my neutral face back on.

"Where'd you get this?" Good lord what am I doing? I feel like I'm enabling a crazy person.

"It all started when I tracked down a mileage discrepancy in the bureau's vehicle fleet. It turns out a really nice secretary from our Baltimore field office had used a Ford Taurus without authorization."

"And what does that have to do with...?"

" Well, she was desperate to visit her grandson which is why she borrowed the car. She's the one who told me about this case. This was her daughter."

"And what makes you think this is an X-File?"

" Well, this dead woman's son - my friend's grandson - this is Tommy Conlon." Man she can not be deterred. Leyla then proceeds to pull out a picture of Tommy.

" Tommy is eight years old. And Tommy told her a monster killed his mother. And his father knows all about it." I look at her sceptically once again pick up my sandwich and try to eat.

" I know, I know. Why take the word of an eight-year-old? But ... look at the autopsy report." And there it is again, right when I'm about to eat she shoves the file in my face. Does she think pissing me off is a good way to make me help her?

"Clearly, this woman was murdered, and yet ..." Finally I'd lost any remaining patience I have.

" ... and yet the coroner concludes that she stabbed herself to death." Leyla just nods.

" Agent Harrison I see no reason to disagree with the coroner."

" But ... I mean, how could someone stab themselves sixteen times?"

"Look, it is unusual but I have seen it before."

" Tommy's father took the boy to some mountain-top in Pennsylvania in the middle of nowhere. He took him away from his friends - his family. They don't even have a phone. Tommy's own grandmother isn't allowed to see him anymore."

" I'm sorry, Agent Harrison but unless you have other evidence ..."

" Wait, wait. Tommy said that the same monster that killed his mother killed Spanky his pet cat."

" Uh, unless you bring me Spanky, there's nothing I can do." Why do I feel like I'm going to regret those words? Then the bell rings, I sigh and stand up, wrap up my sandwich and give it to Leyla. "Apple and tuna salad?" I then leave the room, heading for my next class.

When I finally got home I sank down on my couch and cupped my head in my hands. Leave it to chipper Leyla Harrison to ruin my day. I picked up the phone and called my mother, telling her she can bring William home. I stripped down and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. While I was washing my hair I heard my mom come in and bring William to his room, she then came over and knocked on the bathroom door and told me to call her in the morning. I promised I would and she left.

After dinner it seemed that William was just as wiped as I was, it was like he would be in the same moods I am in. I tried not to think too much about it, it does no good to dwell on the inevitable. I put William down and headed to my room for a nice sleep. As soon as I did the phone started to ring, it was Monica telling me about and X-File that Leyla had gotten her and Doggett to go on. When I had finally concluded that conversation I crawled into bed.

After what seemed like 3 minutes I woke up to pounding on my door once again. Sighing I got up and tied my robe around me, hurrying so whoever it was didn't wake my baby. I looked through the peep hole and there was a man standing there who I didn't recognize; I opened the door but left the deadbolt on. The young man introduced himself as Leyla Harrions friend and potential boyfriend. I opened my door fully once he explained his predicament, I am trying so hard not to just slam the door in his face. And what do I get for being polite? A dead cat in a box. That was not what I was expecting and I back up disgusted. He wouldn't give up, so finally I gave in and did the necropsy.

The next day I went down to the X-Files office where Leyla and her boyfriend also were. A couple minutes later Monica and Doggett joined us. After the brief conversation about Tommy, I took Monica's hand and pulled her into the ladies room. I began to explain everything that has happened since I last saw her. When I brought up my theory about William she agreed to not dwell on it. We made plans for her to come over tomorrow night to talk about more pleasant things. Unfortunately that was not meant to be, I got a call form Monica informing me that the Lone Gunmen have died from a toxin. I stood in my hall in shock. The Gunmen, dead? Before I could get any further in my thoughts Monica's voice interrupted and told me that Skinner had pulled some strings and got them a burial at Arlington, tomorrow. I hung up the phone and slumped against the wall in shock. How could this be? What do I tell Mulder? How will Monica and Doggett go on without the information they provide? Why them? They were a good group of men. I started crying silent tears and fell asleep in the hall curled up in a ball.

**Wow, okay I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to turn sad. I hate that episode Poor Lone Gunmen. I just couldn't put in the funeral-too sad. But now I've gotten to one point where I want to be, WILLIAM! WOOHOO! I am making that episode so much better. Just wait and see! Yeah, I didn't know what else to write; hence basically using chunks of episodes, but it got me where I wanted to be. When I'm through with William it will no longer be a sad episode. It will be fantastic. Or it will be in my head and I'll try to convey it the same. Who knows what will happen? I don't. I don't know jack-shit.**

**If my slight usage of profanity bothers you, then fuck you. No I'm kidding… or am I? Get your little kid thinking brains on and use your imagination and pretend that there are astrix' there instead of letters! Yay! **

**Yep, turns out this is the chapter that is like hey it's our food coming out of the kitchen OOOOH! Then BAM other table with douche's. This chapter is that disappointment you feel. Do you feel it burning through your mind. Are you now questioning why the hell you read this? But wait, ideas are forming, is that what I think it is? Your food coming out of the kitchen for chapter nine? Whaaaaaaaat?**

**Review and find out. **


	9. Amor Vincit Omnia

**What is that? Is it? YES! It is the meal! Finally arriving, who knows how many courses this meal has. You may die from over eating before I'm through with you ;) That got the song from Madagascar two in my head. You know Moto-moto a name so nice you gotta say it twice? That guy, he sings that song- 'I like 'em big. I like 'em chunky.' Anyway. Now I've got an episode of Strange Sex in my head. BLEGH! TLC plays some weird shit. (If you want to know what I'm referring to, message me, I'll be glad to explain… ) I really need to stop rambling with random shit in these things. But I feel like I can because I see the amount of people reading, and then I get mad because they don't review. Honestly I'd be pleased if your review consisted of only a smiley face. But since you're not I get to take up this space. Which you can skip if you want but you never know when there may be something important… oooooh. Or I could confuse you and write the whole story in bold! Oh snap. Fuck me? Fuck you too. I know I said I was going to wait for your reviews, but I got bored of waiting for you bitches so I'm posting it. I am not pleased with giving in… not pleased at all. **

I woke up on the floor; I could feel the dry tears on my cheeks. Why do these things always happen? I sighed and looked down at my ring; the moonlight is bouncing off of it beautifully. I sat up and worked the kinks out of my neck. It was not a good idea to sleep out here last night.

I got up and crept into William's room; I stood over his crib and just watched him sleep. He doesn't move much, just arms flailing slightly, legs kicking. I smile and once again thank whoever made it possible for me to have William. Suddenly his eyes pop open and he looks up at me. We stare at each other until his little arms reach out for me. I pick him up and bring him to the kitchen so we can both have something to drink. I then brought him over to the couch and I sat down with him on my lap, I snuggled in holding William close and looked at the moon. Eventually I drifted off again because I woke up the incessant ringing of my phone. I answered it; it is Doggett telling me to get down to the FBI right away. I hang up and sigh, never any time to spend with my baby. I quickly throw on a different suit and beige-orange shirt; I rush out and bring William over to my mothers.

I think my favourite time in the FBI building is at 3am, nobody is here to bother me or give me strange looks. The elevator ride seems painfully slow, I sigh for what feels like the millionth time in the past three days. The doors finally open and I hurry out, I then feel and breeze on my calf, I look down and my pants are bunched up, I hop walk to fix my pants. Noting that I would never do that during the day, with other agents to observe my rushed appearance.

* * *

><p>I watched as Scully left her apartment, William bouncing along in her arms. I had waited long enough to see her again and she me. But it had to be a surprise. I notice with glee that she is wearing the engagement ring. Something blossoms inside me, a sense of hope for our future. I want so badly to run over to her and hold her until we die, but I can't disrupt her day. Sure she'd insist that I should have when we're together later- but I know that this is much better. Once I see her car pull away I walk up to her building, I stare at it, unbelieving that I'm really here. I open the door and walk down the hall to her apartment; I let myself in with the key she gave me so long ago. I look around and see that nothing has changed, except for the baby things and pictures of William. I go over to her room and plop down belly first onto her bed. I inhale her scent, the scent I dreamed of being able to hold while I was gone. I fall asleep knowing that when I wake up, it'll be to her shocked reaction.<p>

* * *

><p>I can't help but feel a sense of remembrance to this man. I do not know who he is, yet. I have an idea, but have no intention or need to prove it. He'll get in trouble; we'll all be in danger if this man's identity is what I think it is. I take off my gloves and walk out into the hall to speak with Doggett.<p>

"What is it Agent Doggett?"

"I've been out running this man's supposed ID. There's seven Daniel Millers in Fredericksburg but I can tell you, he isn't one of them." He says like he knows more than he's saying. Which is why Reyes suddenly jumps in. She can't stand that attitude, which may be why we are very close already.

"Then who is he?"

"I got an idea but you're not going to believe it." Would he just get on with it? I want to go home and spend time with my baby boy.

"Well, who is he?"

"You asked him how he got in the FBI - how he knows what he knows."

"He said that he contacted Agent Mulder - that Mulder told him..." Not that Mulder would ever tell anyone anything.

" I don't think so. I don't think Mulder told him anything. I think that how he got in here and the reason he knows what he knows is because that man in there is Mulder." Well at least he knows Mulder wouldn't tell anything. I chuckle at the thought that that man is my Mulder.

"That's ridiculous. It's absurd." Doggett doesn't look too convinced.

"Is it? What is true and what we want to be true aren't always the same."

"I'm telling you, that's not Mulder."

"I hope you prove me wrong."

That cocky bastard! I can't believe he thinks he'd figure out if it was Mulder before I would; but of course it's not Mulder. My Mulder would not have looked surprised at my engagement ring. He would've seen it and smiled up at me. That's what Mulder would do. Convincing myself probably isn't the best way to go about this. But I just can't give Doggett the satisfaction of doubt, I know it's not him and I will prove it.

When I finally got to leave Quantico the day was turning out to be quite beautiful. I should bring William out somewhere, he rarely gets out, besides the car ride to my mothers. I got in my car and quickly sped off in the direction of my mother's home.

I arrived at my mother's door out of breath; she suddenly got this look of panic on her face which confused me, until I realized it was because of my appearance. I quickly smile to reassure her and tell her I'm just picking up William. She looked at me odd and let me in.

"Thanks."

"Dana-"

"Mom, trust me, it's nothing. I just got a little too excited about doing something outdoors with my baby." She still looked a little baffled at me. I smiled and picked up William. "I'm going to the park"

"Thanks mom." I hugged her quickly and hurried out the door. Smiling I put William in his car seat and drove off. For some reason it just feels like a happier day. There must be something about the sunshine. And just to prove life is full of coincidences the radio started playing the song Something About the Sunshine by Anna Margaret. I hummed along softly looking in my rear-view mirror at William. He sat there with a tiny baby smile on his face. His little hat with ears resting snuggly on his head. His appearance warmed my heart and I couldn't help my smile widening.

The park was crowded for this time of day, it is only 10 am . But I suppose all the mothers who are fortunate enough to stay at home bring their children out too.

* * *

><p>The phone ringing is what woke me up. I groaned, and bolted up trying to figure out why I am so comfortable. I then remembered in back with Scully, well almost. She doesn't know I'm back yet. I let the phone ring until it got the machine. 'Hi Dana, you left William's mittens here- I know you're going to the park, I was just hoping you may have gone home first. Apparently not. Don't worry about picking them up, I thought you might need them . But it's actually nice out- so just ignore this message.' Maggie! I missed her, she is like a mom to me. Scully is at the park. I need to see her now, I can't wait anymore. This will be a nice surprise, no work to do anymore if she's at the park. Now which one, I think she'd be at the one by Maggies since she didn't come home. I hurried over to the door and put my shoes on; quickly locking the door I bolted out of her building and down to the park. I needed to hurry it's not close and I don't want her to have left by the time I get there.<p>

* * *

><p>I waited for half an hour before I finally got a chance to put William in the baby swing. He didn't right out fight me, but he was apprehensive about going into this contraption. That if you think about it is quite frightening. Once he was settled he was pleased and clapped his hands while giggling. I smile just watching him enjoy himself. What I didn't notice was that someone was watching us and slowly getting closer.<p>

I felt someone's eyes on me after a while of pushing William on the swing. I looked around ,and noticed a man standing a couple meters away, walking towards me. My first instinct was to take my baby and run. But the more I stared the more familiar the walk of this man was, the curve of his face, his long strong body. I couldn't move- could this really be happening to me? Is he really back? I don't have that kind of luck. But as her got closer I realized I wasn't seeing things. My Mulder. Mulder was really here, slowly walking towards me, with a look of apprehension on his face. Does he really think I won't figure out if it's him or not? I couldn't take it anymore. I asked the woman beside me who I'd been talking to if she could watch William for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she was about to question why, but stopped when she saw the look of love on my face, while staring not at her or my baby but at this man. She smiled and figured it had probably been a while since we'd seen each other. I looked over at her and she nodded. My smile got at big as it could possibly go while I turned and ran to Mulder.

Mulder stopped walking once I started running towards him, his face adapting a smile as well. He held his arms open and I flung myself into them, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our foreheads resting together, staring at each other intently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I whispered my lips gently brushing against his as I spoke. His hazel eyes piercing my blue ones as he answered back.

"If I told you I was coming back, this wouldn't be happening right now." I smiled in defeated acknowledgment. Then he kissed me. It filled me with such passion that I almost fainted. He held me tighter than ever before, crushing our bodies together. Eventually he let me down, once my feet were back on the ground I smiled up at him, both of us breathing heavily.

"Someone has been waiting to see his daddy again." He smiled at me and I grabbed his hand. Both of us slightly jogging over to where I had left William. The lady smiled at us, picked up her daughter and left us alone. "Mulder…?" I whispered, I looked up at him to see him staring intently at William, he staring right back. Mulder squeezed my hand in response. "Let's go home." He nodded and scooped William up. With William in one arm and me tucked under the other we made our way back to my car.

I put William in his seat and Mulder got in the passenger side which stunned me. I slipped into the driver's side and drove off. When I turned down a street that doesn't lead to the apartment Mulder looked over at me questioningly. "Just wait." I turned my gaze back to the road and continued. When I got to the familiar neighbourhood of where my mother lives Mulder understood right away. We didn't need to communicate our plan. He stayed in the car while I brought William back to my mother. She was surprised to see me back, but I told her I had been called back into work again she nodded in understanding took William and told me to be careful.

I got back in the car and Mulder took my hand, I started the car and drove us back to the apartment. I took my hand out of his and I could feel the twinge of hurt, and placed it on his thigh. This relaxed him. Knowing it wasn't a rejection. He's a silly man sometimes. I slowly dragged my hand up his thigh until I was cupping him through his pants.

"Scully!" He gasped.

"What?" I replied smiling at him.

"Not that I don't like this. But you're driving."

"I know, but I'm also not the one who's distracted."

"True. But it's been a while by myself Scully. And if you don't hold back now I won't be able to hold on later."

"Who said anything about later?" I winked at him, turning back to the road leaving him with a stunned look on his face. I took my hand away and chuckled at his disappointed look. He has no idea… I quickly turned right and pulled us into an abandoned warehouse; I brought the car around back and parked it. I unbuckled my seatbelt, turned to him and unbuckled his. Taking off my shoes I answered his unasked question. "It'd be another half hour before we got back home, and honestly ever since that weekend I've had this need to jump you whenever I could. And now I can, you're here." He smiled at me as I crawled over into his lap straddling him as best I could.

"I love you Scully."

"I love you too Mulder." With that he captured my lips with his, his tongue slowly running over the roof of my mouth then back down to my tongue, where they continued to wrestle. I lean into him pressing my breasts into his chest. Unconsciously grinding my hips into his. I reach my hand down and find the lever and the chair tilts backwards, he groans into my mouth as my pelvis matches his perfectly now. Hungrily our hands roam over each other's bodies; the frenzied removal of clothing leaves buttons strewn about the car. I pull back, looking down at Mulder in just my bra. I slowly lower myself onto him savouring the feeling of him inside me I start to move. His hands move to grip my hips, helping me. We both sped up at the same time, knowing exactly what the other wants. I add a little swivel to my hips which makes Mulder's fingers dig into my hips harder; it doesn't hurt, I'm too far gone to feel the pain, all I feel is the pleasure. The car is filled with sounds of our panting, gaps and moans. I feel my inner muscles clench around him, and I know he feels it too, for he starts thrusting into me harder and faster which leads to both of us climaxing.

Once we both came down from our high, I opened my eyes and look up at him. My head resting on his chest- I can feel his heart beat start to return to normal. I then remembered where we are and started getting dressed. Mulder watched me as best he could while dressing himself. I smile at him and take my seat; once we're both buckled in I start the car and continue our drive home.

I lead Mulder into the apartment and see his bag already on the floor; I look up at him questioningly.

"I got here a couple hours ago, I wanted to surprise you at home, but then Maggie called to tell you about Williams mittens; she said you were at the park so I ran over, I wanted to see you two both so badly." I pulled Mulder into a tight hug.

"So, is it safe for you to be here? Back with us?" I search his face but he's keeping it blank. He looks down at me with a frown.

"No- but nobody knows I'm here. We just have to keep it a secret. Unless you want me to go again to keep William safe because I will." I put my right index finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Mulder, don't be ridiculous, of course I want you to stay. And you are. We'll do what you suggested; we'll keep your return a secret. And honestly I don't see the downside in getting you all to myself." I hug him again and I feel him inhale the scent of my hair.

"That means the world to me; I just missed you both so much." I rose up on my tippy-toes and kissed him, a long searing passionate kiss.

"We at least have to tell my mother so she doesn't question why I am not leaving William with her anymore." With that he scooped me up and carried me into _our_ bedroom where we made love until we fell into exhausted induced sleep.

**Wow, in the previous author note at the beginning, I meant to say who is delivering the notes not writing. Hopefully you all know Mulder is writing the notes. **

**Oh and I don't know if I've told you already, the first couple of chapters were in place of the episodes providence and provinence. Those never happened… William is never in full blown out danger. He could've been- but he wasn't. Do you understand? **


	10. A 100 Yellow ribbons

**I am still left speechless at some people's inability to review even when I specifically ask you to. The reason for these chapters without any reviews is because they've been stewing in my mind. I can't focus on class because they just won't leave- then I find myself writing bits for chapters so I gave in. So you all have my stupid brain to thank for these chapters… well you'd have to thank it for a different way anyway. But I hope you know what I'm trying to say. You crazy bitches! Now let's get this in motion! Oh I know, I know, no funny or obnoxious thing at the beginning. But I'm not feeling anything. I am emotionless at the moment. **

The beeping of my alarm is what woke me up. No cry from William. It took me a minute to remember everything but once I did a huge smile graced my features. I snuggled in closer to Mulder inhaling his musk. I turned off my alarm, I don't have any _urgent _matters at work, if they need me they'll call.

When I woke up again I was on the other side of Mulder and my left hand was resting on his chest. He was slowly turning my engagement ring smiling slightly.

"Mulder-" I began but was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I was about to tell him I love him. Disgruntled I get out of bed in search of the phone. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaim when I trip right over Mulders bag and land on my ass. I hear a chuckle from the door way and look up and see Mulder leaning against the door frame smiling. "It's not funny." I get up and continue my search. He chuckles again. "Laugh if you must Mister, but be warned that when I fall like that I can really damage some parts of me that you value." That wiped the smile off his face; he shook his head and went into the kitchen. Finally I am victorious and I raise the phone in the air with a triumphant AHA! It is Monica telling me they need me to come in a do more tests on the mystery man. I sigh and hang up. I go into the kitchen to tell Mulder, I tell him everything about how Doggett thinks this man who is quite possibly Jeffery Spender is him. I assure him I'm going to run a DNA test and why it may not help at all. He hands me his toast and tells me to hurry back. He kisses me and tells me he'll tell Maggie and bring William home. I hug him and tell him I'll be back in a couple of hours.

I perform my exam of the man and take his blood for the DNA sample which will hopefully be Jeffery Spenders. I notice Doggett and Monica in the hall and go out to meet them.

"It's not him. It's not Mulder."

"You're absolutely sure of that?"Now would be a perfect time for sarcasm, but that is a side of me Doggett has yet to see.

"Yes. And so will we all be once you bring me back his DNA tests." I hand him the capped syringe of blood.

"What do we do with him now?"

"Well, admittedly he's lying about who he is but the danger to him may be real. I think we need to figure out what it is that he wants and then see if he lies about that, too." What does he want? Impersonating Mulder can't actually get you very far.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, first, I think we need to quietly get him back to D.C. To FBI headquarters."

Later that night there is a gentle tapping at my door. I put my book down on the coffee table and tell Mulder to go into the bedroom while wiggling out of Mulders arms. He does so and quietly closes the door. I look through the peep-hole and see Monica standing there looking impatient. I sigh, knowing what she wants to talk about and open the door. Silently she walks in and sits down right where Mulder and I were sitting a moment before. I close the door after her and sit down on the other side of the chesterfield. I stare at her waiting for her to speak. She's staring down at her hands which are folded on her lap. She slowly turns her head and looks at me.

"I… I realize when I got home that John and I have no reason not to believe you. You know Mulder better than anyone. So I called John and told him we should at least hear your reasoning. But you know John… he's set on proving that he's right. And I almost didn't know what to do, until I remembered your little weekend excursion a couple months ago." She is sitting up straight smiling at me; there is a twinkle in her eye now. " Anyway, what I'm saying is that you know Mulder- you just saw him and you would have to have a good reason to say it's not him… wow if that isn't the most redundant speech ever I don't know what is." I am now smiling right back at her in amusement. "What?" She asks noticing my amusement.

"Monica, you know that I know these things. Doggett has always and will always be hard headed. That man is not Mulder and I will prove it to him. No need for you to take sides." I stand up and head over to the kitchen, I want to say good night to my baby and then spend the rest of the night with Mulder inside me. "Besides, I have a way to prove it to him." I hear Monica get up quickly and rush over to where I am in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I paused taking a sip of water.

"I mean," finishing my glass and putting it in the sink. "that I have a way to prove that that man is not my Mulder- no matter what that DNA says." I smile at her confusion.

"But we haven't even gotten the results yet."

"Oh I know, I also have a pretty good idea of what they're going to say. There are two options- obviously one will make things more complicated but no more so in the proof of Mulder." I slowly start heading to my bedroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." With that I slipped into my bedroom leaving a confused Monica standing in my kitchen. I sigh as a pair of big strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"I'm getting the sense we're going to end up telling people I'm back." Leaning back into his chest I respond.

"Probably, they won't believe that it's not you when the DNA results come back tomorrow. I'm getting more and more convinced that your DNA is still the same."

"Why? He's only my half-brother." I shake my head and turn around to face him.

"The only other thing you and Jeffery have in common besides your father is your DNA. I believe that when you were taken in '99 that Cancer Man unintentionally changed your DNA when you were experimented on."

"Ah. I see. There is no part of our lives in which that chain smoking bastard hasn't fucked up." He sighs and moves to sit dejectedly on the edge of the bed. "The one thing that separates us is DNA, and he took that too." I run my hand around his back kissing his forehead.

"I promise that when this is all over, we'll leave. Forever. We don't need this anymore it's only ever caused us pain." He looks up at me with a newfound hope in his eyes.

"Really? You'll leave everything? Your mother?"

"Everything never mattered to me. I stayed because of you; I came to care because you cared so much. And now that it's done so much damage to us I think we have both earned the right to leave without any questions. And my mother will understand. She always does." I turn his head to face me and kiss him. Pulling away I take off my pants and get into bed in just Mulders t-shirt and my panties. I crook my finger at him begging him towards me. He smiles.

"Damn I love you woman." I kiss him caressing his pouty bottom lip with my own. Sucking lightly I then release.

"I know. I love you too Mulder. More than you will ever believe." And with that he made my silent desire from earlier come true.

**Look at that more stuff, all in one day. Sort of. Technically it's another day… only a small technicality. I've been up for the right amount of time for this to work as the same day. Don't crush my dreams. **


	11. El Supermo Dick

**The title of this chapter has nothing to do with it. Most of them don't. It was from a humorous, tired sugar filled Skype date with Jimelda. This time it wasn't my fucked up brain that came up with it. 3 **

**Obviously, unless you're stupid or haven't seen it, you'll have figured out it's not the way of the show. Since Mulder doesn't sneak into the building he's not arrested. So basically they'll just be going incognito for their paranoia over William. Yes I did just give a spoiler, but it's not the first time. And yes I am still going to do a time leap at some point. My soul still feels dead so nothing amusing to those who knew I was joking most of the time, for those who don't, no more annoying things that make you want to smack me… this part of random ramblings aside. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE! **

**This is dedicated to the two people actually reviewing- I think I've already done this… but I don't care, suck it. So this is dedicated to Jimelda and XFoxMuldersGirlX! Also thanks to the three people who have favourited this, even though you don't review I know I must be doing something right. **

…

"_But even in victory, there are some forces biology cannot defeat- the stirrings of the soul, the mysteries of desire, the simple truth that the heart wants what the heart wants."_

…

I roll over and find myself blocked by a big warm body. I smile, knowing its Mulder, still with me- it wasn't a dream. The reality of that comes crashing down on me causing me to groan in frustration. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Reluctantly I leave Mulders side and walk into William's room. Both of my men are sleeping soundly. I smile and go to the kitchen to start preparing a feast for Mulder; he probably hasn't eaten well in months. While I'm preparing the bacon portion of the feast, I try to plan out exactly what and how we're going to tell people. Maybe we can just have all our stuff packed and ready, pop into the building, get some files, show everyone who 'Mulder' really is by showing them Mulder and leave. This will all have to be thought out thoroughly for it to work.

Just as the coffee pot started to gurgle William let out a cry of frustration. I heard a mumbled 'I'll get him' from Mulder. How long had he been standing there watching me? Why hadn't I noticed? I sigh staring at the coffee pot as it slowly brews the liquid of awakedness. Things are going to be complicated- but we'll get through it. We always do.

Mulder came back into the kitchen five minutes later with a giggling William- his fists trying to grasp Mulders nose. Mulder flashed me a quick heart melting smile and looks back down to William who is not pleased that Mulders nose is staying on his face.

"Now Sir William, what are you trying to accomplish here? This is a very dangerous game you're playing, you might just, oh I don't know… lose your own nose!" Mulder pretends to take Williams nose and puts it in his pocket. He has slowly been making his way over to me. He looks up triumphantly- his face inches away from mine. I lean in for a kiss, then quickly change direction and kiss William on the nose, showing him it is still on his face. He looks amazed. I glance up at Mulder, he's pouting- that pouty bottom lip protruding even further. I stand back up and quickly capture that lip between my own. I can feel him smiling into the kiss. I pull back .

"What is so funny?"  
>"You tease, but I still love you."<p>

"Well good. And that wouldn't have anything to do with the bacon and eggs sizzling behind me?" Mulder turns and puts William in his high chair and dumped a bunch of Cheerios to keep him entertained on the tray. "Now Scully…" He slowly turns back to face me, a small smile playing on his lips. "You must have forgotten; you're a very tiny woman." And with that he grabs me by the waist and pulls me up against him. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing our bodies closer. Our lips meet and our tongues began to duel the familiar duel or passion. I don't want to break the kiss, and I can tell he doesn't either because we both start breathing through our noses.

Right during the height of passion I hear someone clear their throat in the doorway. Mulder and I freeze, lips still joined. Our eyes snap open and we stare at each other. I detach myself from his face. I realize we've ended up on the floor, me in his lap, which doesn't allow Mulder to get up. I untangle my legs from him and stand up and see Monica standing there with a bemused look on her face. I look down and see Mulder's still sitting in the same spot, facing the oven trying to diffuse his full hard on.

"Monica, what are you doing here?" I say trying to diffuse the tension.

"I came to make sure you're okay, you were acting oddly last night." She stops and looks down at Mulder and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "New friend?" I giggle.

"Not exactly…" I poke Mulder in the side with my big toe telling him to stand up. He does, I look down to make sure he's decent; I then turn him around to face Monica. She gasps. I smile at her, she runs over and warps us both into a bones crushing hug. I hug her back as best I can.

"I don't understand. When? How?" She turned and points to William who is playing break the Cheerios into as many pieces as possible. "How does the little man feel about this?" She's all smiles now, beaming at us. "Nice ring choice by the way Mulder. It really suits her well."

"Thank you." He mumbles picking up my left hand to admire the way the ring sits- he does that a lot.

"Mulder, why do you constantly stare at the ring?"

"I just can't believe you're wearing it." I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. I see Monica's just as flabbergasted as I am.

"Why wouldn't I wear it? I love you, you love me. Simple as that. We're meant to be together." He turns me around to face him.

"Really?"

"Oh Mulder… yes, really." He smiles a ten watt smile and pulls me to him and kisses me.

"Okay guys, we've got some serious planning to do now. Could you perhaps disengage your food tasters from each other's mouths for just a moment?" We ignore her and keep kissing. "He look William is making her Cheerios levitate again!" I pull back and look over to him and see he's trying to eat the pieces he'd created earlier. I glare at Monica. "What? You two are too absorbed in each other. Now seriously, we need to get shit done." She heads over to the living room, taking William with her. "And I still want to know the answers to my earlier questions." She throws over her shoulder. I sigh and grab Mulders hand and drag him to the living room. We sit down in the loveseat right beside each other, our sides touching. We stare at Monica.

"Okay." I say. "Where do we begin?"

_**"You can't be gay for one person. Unless you're a lady- and you meet Ellen."-Liz Lemon**__. _**This makes me laugh…**

**You know, I never fully realized how creepy the song **_**Don't Look Any Further **_**is. It's playing while I'm writing… it just doesn't seem as creepy in Orison as it does right now. I'm also eating no name cookies which are surprisingly delicious… I really should be reading chapters for my psych course… but this is better because I can listen to music while doing it. I just hung up a poster of Jack Sparrow on my wall, every time I look up there is Johnny Depp staring at me being all Johnny Depp… 3 (insert heart here if that heart there didn't work). Oh and a lovely Bones one! Plus my drawings of Mulder and Scully. **

"**Even a character as cool as **_**30 Rock's**_** Liz Lemon can be obsessed with food, eating to deal with all kinds of stressful situations, which we can identify with, but after pigging out, she ends up looking like Tina Fey, which is a little harder to identify with." That is from a cracked article called **_**Six Obnoxious Assumptions Hollywood Makes About Women(.com). **_**I found truth in this quote, mostly it made me laugh- but it`s true. **


	12. Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy!

**Just finished watching Bleak House again, something about it makes me cry a little every time I watch it. "If only she knew, George, how much I loved her. And how little I cared about what the world would think of her." – Sir Lester Dedlock. If you haven't seen the 2005 version, mini-series from BBC you need to rectify the situation and watch it now. **

"Well. We need to find a way to prove to John that this Mulder is Mulder and that the Mulder that he thinks is Mulder is not Mulder. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I do. And I can explain why his DNA came back as Mulders." I sigh getting ready to tell the long tale. "A couple of years ago Mulder was taken by none other than the infamous Cancer Man. He was drugged and we're still not too sure what exactly they did to him. But somehow it changed his DNA in such a way that it is now identical to this man, Jeffery Spender, who is Mulder's half-brother." Monica sits there trying to discern what I have just said, it seems to sit okay with her and she nods for me to continue. "Jeffery knows of this, he was working for the cigarette smoking son of a bitch before he shot him in the head, in the X-Files office. Cancer Man told Jeffery of his plans for Mulder, which he went along with because he hated Mulder's close relationship with Jeffery's mother, Cassandra. So Jeffery has known all along that one day Mulder and him would be genetically identical, I presume he's been waiting for the optune moment to use it to his advantage. Now that he's back, and claiming to be Mulder. We need to find out what the fuck he wants before it's too late. It must be a very good reason for him to be crawling out of the pits of Tartarus just for this." I finish with a flare and flop back down on the chesterfield exhausted. Monica stares at us taking this all in.

"It's a lot to process, I know. But what Scully and I have been through the past 9 years is just too much to comprehend myself sometimes." I give Mulder a half smile. I notice William has fallen asleep in Monica's arms; I stand up and bring him to his room. When I come back Mulder and Monica are sitting quietly staring into space. I plop myself down right next to Mulder and snuggle into his side.

"What are we going to do? I know we need to show John which Mulder is which. But what are you guys going to do after that? He's going to be spotted being out and about, and then you are most definitely in danger."

"We've been in danger the whole time he's been here Monica." I see Mulder turn his head down. "Now hey, none of that." I put two fingers under his chin and tilt his head to look at me. His deep hazel pools are filled with sorrow and pain. I smile at him. "Mulder you know that I need you here with me right? So does William. I can't go back to the way it was before. You can't leave."

"I was only able this weekend Scully, any longer than this and someone is going to notice."

"Mulder, I can't, I won't let you leave me again. I barely made it through the first time." Suddenly Monica's phone went off, startling us all.

"It's John" she murmured and with that went to the kitchen to speak to him privately. Mulder turns back to me and pulls me into his lap so that I'm sitting sideways.

"I can't stay here, the longer I'm here the longer you and William are in danger."

"But- Mulder. No, I won't be separated from you again. Not now and not ever." Silence falls over us and I can hear Monica still talking heatedly- yet quietly to Doggett. "Well… then I see there being only one option available to us."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you, I don't care _where _we are Mulder, just that I'm with you. You insist upon leaving. Well, I'm coming with you. "

"Scully! No! The only reason I'm leaving is to protect you and William!"

"But Mulder don't you see? They haven't found you yet, you're nice and safe. Meanwhile William and I are here like sitting ducks. Just waiting for something to go wrong. I we were to come with you the we could stay together, be a family, and we can protect each other. We'll be the only ones who knows where the other is."

"What about your life here Scully?"

"You are my life Mulder. And nothing will ever change that." I looked to the kitchen and saw that Monica looked to be near the end of her call. "I just feel bad for not letting Monica know. Sure she'll know exactly why William and I are no longer here, but she won't get to say goodbye. She's really grown fond of him." I sigh and lean into Mulder's chest, curling into a ball.

Monica ventures back into the living room. She looks at us curled together and smiles.

"Comfy Dana?"

"Very." I mumble into Mulders chest.

"Well, that was John, he's convinced that this man- Jeffery? Is Mulder. And he wants to come see William. I don't know what to do? How are we going to play this?" I quickly decide then and there exactly what our game plan is going to be.

"Mon, tell Doggett that I have something to show him tomorrow, and that 'Mulder' is not getting near my apartment. Okay?"

"… Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am perfectly sure."

* * *

><p>I woke up like to usually do, to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I open my eyes trying to orient myself I am cocooned in the blankets and pillows. After some struggling I see Mulder isn't in bed. I panic momentarily, then hear him talking to William over the baby monitor.<p>

"Mulder?" I call out. I see him appear in the door way with William.

"We need to get packing. All the essentials, we have to be at the Hoover building by 10 and it's already 7."

We spend the next couple hours getting ready, and finding everything of useful and sentimental value. It's 9:30 by the time we're finished. Mulder walks down to the car with William, I take a last look at my home. I sigh as all the memories come flooding back to me. I lock the door and put my key in and envelope which also contains a letter, I lick it and seal it shut. I then head down to my landlords residence. I knock twice and wait for him to answer.

"Yes?"

"I am going to be out of town for an extended period of time. My mother will come here; will you give her this for me?" I hand him the envelop and quickly leave. Once I get outside I see Mulder waiting with the car, he leans over and opens my door. I get in, look back at William and buckle myself in.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Just don't ever leave me."

"Promise. There's just one quick stop I want to make before we go to the Hoover building."

"But Mulder, we're already late!"

"This is important, plus I don't think Doggetts going to let me go anywhere do you?"

"I guess not. All right, let's go."

* * *

><p>When Mulder stopped the car we pulled up in the last place I expected. We were outside city hall. I look at Mulder oddly.<p>

"Well I want to make it official before we have to hide from the world." He smiles at me getting out. I am stunned. I never thought this would actually happen, I figured the ring was some sort of promise that I'll always be his. I look up with tears glistening in my eyes when I feel Mulder open my door.

"What's wrong Scully?"

"Nothing Mulder. You're just too perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far." I chuckled and pulled him down for a quick kiss. He then grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Let's do this woman." I'm beaming as we walk to find someone to marry us.

* * *

><p>As we leave city hall I keep staring at the new glittery ring set to fit with the engagement ring. They both look so pure. Mulder is gazing down on me with a happy smile on his face. We reach the car, Mulder bends down to put William in his car seat which gives me a very nice view of his ass. I hum in contentment. He then stands back up; I grab the lapels of his jacket and crush my mouth against his. Our mouths moving in perfect synchrony until I finally pull back and rest our foreheads together.<p>

"Let's get this over with." He nods and goes back over to the driver's side. I get in my seat and we head off to the Hoover building. Where begins the end of this journey and the beginning or a new one.

**Yeah! I got their classic forehead sex thrown in there! WIN! This isn't the end, kind of sounds like it but it's not I promise. So much work to do, not enough procrastination time. I am going to make this art history essay my bitch! YEAH! (insert manly chest bump- which will go wrong b/c of the presence of boobs). **

**My theory on their sexual relationship in the show is that they've been sleeping together since season 5. **


	13. Imagine Me and You, I Do

**AHhhhh! Okay, so there isn't much left to this story. A couple more chapters, I have the last one written and I now know how to get there. Yes there will be a time jump but it works **

**I'm listening to Honky Tonk Bandonkadonk; listen to it, your life will never be the same. The name alone should give you a clue as to its epicness. Oh I wrote this whole chapter in my art history class. Man it's boring. Three mother fucking hours of blahhhhhh. Can you sprain your tongue? I think I sprained it. **

…

"_Damn the French and their comfortable beds!" –Lorelai Gilmore. That just popped in my head. _

…

The Hoover building was not very busy, it being a Sunday and all. I have William strapped to my chest and Mulders hand in mine. He has his hood up to create a shadow on his face. The random agents here on give us odd looks. Probably has something to do with the ice queen carrying a baby and holding that hand of some man.

When we get to the basement office we find that Monica and Doggett aren't here yet. Silently we move about the office, Mulder sits down behind his desk and starts rummaging around. I unstrap William and strap him to the chair where he continues dozing; I then make a copy of our wedding certificate. I pull out my cell and call Monica, I tell her that we're here, waiting. I hang up and look at Mulder, an amused snort escapes me when I see what he's done. "Old habits die hard." I raise my eyebrow and he shrugs and smiles back firing another pencil into the ceiling. I walk over to him and sit in his lap. We stare into each other's eyes. "They're going to be here soon." He nods and gives me an Eskimo kiss.

"Are you ready?" This time I nod in response. We continue to stare into each other's eyes, getting lost in the beautiful pools of colour. I smile slightly and close the distance between us, capturing his bottom lip with my own. The kiss quickly heats up and turns into a full blown make out session. His hand has made its way up my shirt and he's massaging my breast, I moan into his mouth grinding my hips against his. His other arm is wrapped around my waist so I don't fall off his lap. My hands are roaming all over his chest, I then wind my fingers through is hair trying to bring him closer. I grind my hips into his rubbing against his straining erection. We both know we can't do anything, Monica and Doggett could walk in at any moment. I pull back, both of us panting heavily. Mulder removes his hand from my shirt and wraps it around the other side of my waist, linking his fingers together. I'm still playing with the short hairs on the back of his head. Our faces still very close together. I hear Doggett clear his throat. I sigh, what is it with them and clearing their throats? I quickly peck Mulder on the lips and turn to face them.

"I thought you said it isn't Mulder- and here you are…" The moron thinks I'm sitting in 'Mulder's' lap. Hoo boy. I glance at Monica and motion with my head. She nods and puts a hand on Doggetts shoulder; she squeezes it and tells him to sit down. He grumbles and sits across from us. Monica leaves and Doggett looks around uncomfortably. I turn my head to see if William is still okay, he's still sleeping. I swear that baby sleeps all the time. Monica returns with Spender in tow, As soon as Spender sees me sitting on the hooded man's lap a panicked look comes across his eyes but he stays silent.

"John." Doggett turns and sees Monica with 'Mulder'. He turns back to us.

"Who the hell is this?" He points to Mulder. I take Mulder's hood and lower it. Doggett looks angry. "What is he doing here?" He stands and so do I, still holding Mulder's hand.

"John." Monica captures Doggetts attention. "This is not Mulder- that is."

"What are you talking about? That man is Mulder- the DNA is the same!"

"Well then John, would you like to explain him?" She points to Mulder.

"It's clearly a clone." He looks at me disgustedly. "Dana, you of all people should be able to see that."

"I should be able to see what? That this man you think is Mulder is Mulder? No, I can't do that, I know it's not him. The physical stature alone should be enough for you!"

"He was experimented on! Tortured! Besides the DNA is the same!" I huff out a breath of frustration.

"Is that your fall back argument? The similar DNA? Pathetic…" Before he can refute my argument Monica jumps in.

"John!" He whips his head to look at her. "Dana explained it all to me last night. You've read their files before they moved them to Dana's apartment. You know about all the medical experiments Mulder's been part of. But there are a few files that the never even left in the office. And in one of those files it explains Mulder's disappearance during his psychotic episode, and that he has a half-brother." Doggett looks skeptical, he looks around at all of us, Mulder left to look after William in the middle of the argument. I walk over to them and let Monica explain to Doggett what we told her last night.

When Monica finished explaining, Doggett looked stunned. I was perched on the side of the desk with my feet resting on the side of Mulders chair. William is back in my arms playing with the ends of my hair. Spender had been put in the corner furthest from the door a while ago- nobody knew what to do with him. Mulder hasn't hit him yet, which I am factoring with Mulders sever introversion since he's come back. Finally Doggett broke the silence.

"Well what are you guys going to do now?" I glanced over at Spender, then to Mulder, his eyes shining with love. I stroked his cheek gently and look back to Monica and Doggett.

"We can't tell you." Mulder finally spoke up.

"Do you have any idea, any plans?" Monica asked looking to each of us.

"We've already talked about this. We have as good a plan as we can get." Doggett suddenly left the office.

"… wait here will you Dana? Just let me go get him." I nod and she hurries out the door.

"Is there anything else you want to get Mulder?"

"No, but I need to leave something for them so they can fully understand." He takes a folder out of his jacket and places it on the desk. I walk over and open it, placing a copy of our marriage certificate in there. I notice that it's a folder containing everything that has happened to us over the years, with Spender and CSMs story right on top.

"Mulder?"

"They need to know. They need to understand everything if they ever need to help us."

"Oh Mulder." I turn and give him a little peck on the cheek. William now sleeping soundly in my arms. "Now get up, I can hear them coming and we need to leave as soon as possible." We move to stand by the door. Monica comes back in looking flustered, followed by Doggett who walks straight over to Spender and knocks him out. He turns back to us. I hug Monica and tell her there's a surprise for her in the file. With that we head back out of the building, Mulder with his hood up again, now with William strapped to his chest. Our hands locked together for reassurance that the other is really there. We get in the car and head towards our first stop of many.

_What about aliens?_

_What about you and me? __and...__  
><em>_What about gold beneath the sea?__  
><em>_What about...__  
><em>_What about when buildings fall?__  
><em>_What about that midnight phone call...__  
><em>_The one that wakes you from your peace?__  
><em>_Well, I am not, I am not, I am not in need – What About Everything: Carbon Leaf_

**I don't have anything to say except… I WANT TO DANCE! I'm sexy and I know it! It's LMFAO time everyone! Get the fuck up and dance! **


	14. Wandering Star

**I have no good reason as to why this has taken so long to update. I think most of it was because I re-read it and thought it was the most heinous and just not very well written sexy times.  
>I was listening to Wandering Star by Portishead while writing this...<strong>

…

Neville- Let me get this straight professor; you're actually letting us do this?  
>McGonagall- That is correct Longbottom.<br>Neville- To blow it up? Boom?  
>McGonagall- Boom!<br>Neville- Wicked. How're we going to do that?  
>McGonagall- How about you confer with Mr. Finigan, as I recall he a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics.…<p>

_..._

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around. Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. Turn around; Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. Turn around, Every now and then I get a__  
><em>_little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart. Turn around bright eyes, Every now and__then I fall apart. _

Scully smiled to herself, this song always reminded her of Mulder; while he was gone she couldn't bear to listen to it. She leaned over and turned down the radio then turned in her seat to face him.

"I saw you when you were gone you know."

"What?"

"I had-visions; dreams of you being tortured. As soon as William was born it all stopped."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I shrug.

"I don't know. There never seemed to be an optune moment."

"I don't think there's ever an optune moment for anything." Aha, Mulder the deep philosopher has appeared. I gave a little smile.

"That's true in a way, but there are always better moments to say things than other times… I was just so happy that you were back, my emotions were running wild. I couldn't even think about bringing it up; it just makes me so sad to remember seeing what I did." Then I added quietly as an afterthought, "Especially because it was happening to you, the one person I can't live without." He turned his head towards mine and brought his thumb up from his lap to rub the tears that started forming in the corner of my eyes. He kissed me on the nose and took my hand, bringing his attention back to the road.

We continued driving for a day and a half, each of us switching up on who was driving, stopping at a different hotel every night.

We finally reached our destination, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. It was just plain enough to not be looked for; there are also just enough people to make our presence barely noticed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of months later<strong>_

We are finally settled into a farm house. Out of the way from prying eyes. William loves it outside, he tries to crawl as far as he can before either Mulder and I catch him.

…

"_Pugsley: We don't hug._

_Camp Counsellor: Aww, they're just shy._

_Wednesday: We're not shy. We're contagious. "_

…

**Yeah so… yeah. Sorry this is so short. I just want to finish it so that I don't leave it not finished. **


	15. We're Miles Adrift and Inches Apart

**Yes, so this is the last chapter. Fluffy, and one last poorly written sexy times. **

_**A couple years later**_

As I was washing the dishes, I watched Mulder try to tame the giant bush in the back yard. I don't know why we let it get so out of control. I giggled when the bush decided to spring back and whack Mulder on the ass. He whipped around and glared at it, then turned to the window to glare at me. I forgot the window was open- he must have heard me laugh. I just smiled and waved, while he turned to resume his work.

After I finished with the dishes, I went over to the couch and lay down. I stared at the ceiling and saw a tiny spider make its way over.

"Anything interesting up there?" Mulder asked.

"There's a spider. I've been watching it for fifteen minutes."

"And?"

"It hasn't moved. I think it's watching me too. It's just waiting for the optune moment when I'm not looking to unleash its wrath and land on my face."

Mulder chuckled and sat at the other end and put my feet on his lap and started tickling my feet.

"Don't you have some bush to finish trimming?" I gasped.

"Mmm, not anymore. It's started to rain," he said absent-mindedly.

"Ah... well" I got up from the couch. Turned and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Mulder! You're covered in mud!"

"Yes. It appears that I am." He looked up at me with a small smile. "It just seems I've forgotten how to clean myself." His small smile turned mischievous.

"Oho, well isn't that a pitty. Looks like you'll be finishing that bush in the rain- you know, since you're already muddy."

"What?" He whined. "Scuhhhleeeee, that doesn't even make sense. I come in all dirty from trying to trim that beast bush, wanting to just sit and relax with my wife. Who then tells me to go out and finish since I'm already muddy. That is some of the worst logic ever. Plus it's raining."

"Yes, I noticed that. I wasn't aware that you were suddenly so sensitive to some precipitation- you go finish that bush- rip it out for all I care and I will take good care of you when you come back inside, " I replied with a slow smile.

He looked at me for a moment, thinking of what I was offering as payment to be good enough. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and got up slowly, looking down at me.

"It would be a shame for me to be all dirty and in need of a shower, and you all nice and clean..."

I looked up at him and noticed the glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

"What exactly are you implying?" I retorted

He didn't give me an answer- instead he scooped my up over his shoulder. He ran to the back door with me squealing on his shoulder demanding him to put me down. Which didn't sound very convincing since it was in between giggles. He bolted to the muddiest part of the yard and collapsed, pulling me down on top of him. I stopped giggling and looked at him, I slowly leaned down towards him. What he didn't notice was my hand forming a nice ball of mud. I let my lips brush his, then jumped up and threw the ball of mud at his face. He let out a giant sqwak and tried to get up, but fell reaching out to get me. I leaped out of his grasp back onto the normal grass. I stood there laughing at him; he sat there glaring back at me.

"Hey, it was your idea to bring me out here, you can't look at me like that- it's your own fault." I replied with a smile brushing the rain water out of my eyes. He just continued to glower at me. "Come on mud man, let's go get cleaned up before the mud festers into your skin and you become and X-File yourself. Plus we can't stay out here all day; William might get some ideas."

"Oh yeah, we have a kid," he said trying to get up. "Scully, could you please lend me a hand?"

I giggled, "Nope, you'll just try to pull me back in," I danced a little father back.

"Will not." He grunted I watched him struggle to get un-stuck. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease," he whined as he collapsed back into the mud.

"Nope, I just sure hope I'll be able to get all this mud off." I looked down at him. He just looked back with longing in his eyes. I smiled and headed towards the house, adding a little jaunt to my walk. I heard him grunt trying to get up again. Then an 'oof' as he fell back down, I giggled in response and kept walking.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the warm spray, smiling as I heard Mulder making his way into the bathroom.<p>

"Any room for me in there?" Mulder asked.

"Hmm, nope!" my smile widened when I saw him start to strip.

"Well that's too bad." He deftly opened the shower door and stepped in under the spray with me.

His hands start to roam my body, sliding smoothly over the water slickened skin. He palms my breasts as his mouth works its way down my neck. One hand moves down my stomach, he stops when he reaches my clit. He's gently rubbing my clit, slowly driving me insane. I slip one hand behind me and grasp his shaft, stroking him. Slowly we're winding each other up to an explosive end. I bend over and rest my hands against the edge of the tub. Mulder grips my hips and rams into me. My moans get louder and louder, as do his. He's pounding into me while still maintaining a good rhythm with my clit. I can feel my orgasm coming on. I'm so close; I can tell he is too by the grip he's got on my hips. One more well placed rub and a suck on the back of my neck and I'm gone. Floating in a beautiful space of bliss, he comes not long after I do, grunting my name. We slowly slide down to the bottom of the tub, trying to regain our breath. He leans over and kisses me. I stand up cautiously, not wanting to slip and step out of the shower.

"Are you getting out any time soon?" I ask him

"Yeah, just want to actually clean myself, be out in a minute." With that I walk into our room and throw some light clothes on.

* * *

><p>I went up to the attic, I love sitting up there when it's raining. There'snothing special about the attic, just a giant room with a giant window and a carpeted floor. There's just something serene about the way the rain sounds hitting the roof. I sit there staring out the window. I then heard the shower shut off. Ten minutes later Mulder was walking over to me, he sat down and put his hand gently on my thigh. We sat in companionable silence watching the rain drops chase each other. A couple minutes later I was once again disturbed by his questioning.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mulder asked me disturbing my thoughts.

I often find the sound or rain clears my mind, makes it easier for me to think", I told him. He squeezed my knee gently. He turns to look at me, I yawn right in his face and chuckle.

"Tired?" He asked, I knew he could see it; my yawning didn't help, so I didn't deny it.

"Mmm. It's so quiet."

"That's because the William isn't home yet with some rambunctious playmates."

"Ahh, this is true..." I trailed off in thought.

Mulder got up and walked over to the storage bin and took out some pillows and a blanket, and walked back over. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the mouth, I kissed him back, then pulled away and looked back at him. We both sighed at the same time, and smiled at each other. We lay down and looked out the window which provided the only light in the otherwise dark attic. Spooned we stare out the window, watching the raindrops fall, waiting to hear the noise of William coming home.

THE END.


End file.
